


In a Heartbeat

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Elena, F/M, Librarian Jiaying in background, Meet-Cute, Single Dad Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Mack usually moves slowly when it comes to dating, but he makes the decision in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for AOS Ships It All October 2020 Day 2: Mackelena

“Come on, Daddy, hurry!” Hope grabbed Mack’s hand and practically dragged him through the parking lot. “We don’t want to be late!”

“The library doesn’t close for another three hours,” Mack said. “I’m pretty sure the books are not going anywhere in the next thirty seconds.”

“How many heartbeats is that?”

“Um, thirty to fifty? Why?”

“Ms. Elena said you can let your imagination go anywhere in a heartbeat,” Hope informed him. “What if someone imagines the books away? Like in a video game?” 

“Pretty sure we are not in a video game right now,” Mack chuckled. “Ms. Elena’s the art lady, right?” 

“Yeah, and she said she’s going to show us how to paint a yo-yo this time. I don’t want to miss it!”

Hope bounced into the library and went straight to the librarian. 

“Hi Ms. Jiaying. Did the Art Hour start yet?”

“Good afternoon, Hope.” Jiaying nodded at her and Mack. “Ms. Elena is preparing right now. You can go ahead and join her.”

Hope took off in the direction of the community room. Mack shook his head. 

“This lady must be special. I’ve rarely seen Hope this excited.” 

“Elena is very talented, and she’s good with the children,” Jiaying said. “We are lucky that she’s willing to volunteer so much of her time. With her regular job at the museum though, she can only come on the weekends.”

“Oh I’ve heard all about Ms. Elena during the week.” Hope usually stayed with her mother on the weekends, but Nicole had to go out of town for work this month. Mack was looking forward to finally making the artist’s acquaintance. 

He said goodbye to Jiaying and made his way to the community room. A petite woman stood in the front with a yo-yo in her hand. 

“See the colors I’ve painted on here? What do you think will happen when I spin it?”

“It’ll look like a rainbow!” the kids chorused. 

“Maybe,” she smiled and the whole room lit up. “Or maybe not!”

Elena let go of the yo-yo, and the spinning disk turned into a flash of white. The children gasped and exploded in questions. She explained in language easy for kids to understand, then she passed out plain cardboard discs with strings and crayons. 

Mack hung back near the door, watching Hope color. His eyes kept wandering to Elena though. The large room was filled with people, but it seemed like she was everywhere at once, offering help and encouragement to each child. Mack admired her energy. To be honest, he admired her face as well. No one told him Elena was this pretty. 

Art Hour passed all too soon, and Hope came up to him with a proud grin. 

“Daddy, look!”

Mack duly applauded as she spun the color wheel, “That’s awesome.”

“Good job!” Elena walked over and admired Hope’s handiwork. Her dark eyes shined even brighter up close. “Hi, I am Elena. You must be Mack, Nicole said you’d bring Hope today.”

“That’s me.” Mack shook her hand. It was firm and warm. “Thank you for doing this. Hope’s always telling me how much she loves Art Hour at the library.”

“Glad to hear it,” Elena said as she crouched down to Hope’s eye level. “Because you are one of my favorite students!”

Hope giggled and started telling Elena all about her day. Mack listened, noting how easy the two talked together. He was normally cautious when it came to relationships, but he had made a decision in a heartbeat. 

“Hope, why don’t you go pick out a few books?” Mack said after Elena straightened up again. “I’ll be right with you after I talk to Ms. Elena.”

“Yeah, I saw Flint at the computer desk earlier. I’ll ask him if he knows any more cool books about rocks!”

“Flint’s her partner for Big Brother/Sister Read-Aloud,” Mack explained as Hope walked away. “He’s a nice kid.”

“I know, Flint’s in my painting class for teenagers. He’s trying to convince Jiaying to serve tacos instead of cookies at the end of the year art exhibition. Can’t say I disagree with him,” Elena smiled. “So, what do you want to talk to me about?”

“Tell me if it’s against the rules, but would you like to go out for a coffee sometime?” 

“What if it is?” Elena asked. “Do you always follow the rules?”

“When it’s about a woman making her own decisions, yes,” Mack said. “I won’t press the issue if you don’t date a student’s parent, but you haven’t answered my question.” 

She laughed, “Hope told me her Daddy always moved slowly like a turtle, but I see that’s not true.” Elena grabbed a crayon and scribbled on a spare color wheel. “Here’s my number. I look forward to our coffee, Not-Turtleman.”


End file.
